The present disclosure relates to sensors, and particularly to a support structure for a rotary sensor.
Conventional longwall shearers include a frame and a pair of cutting assemblies coupled to ends of the frame. Each cutting assembly includes an arm pivotably coupled to the frame and a cutting drum for engaging a mine wall. The cutting drum is supported on the arm. As the frame traverses a mine face, the cutting drums cut material from the mine face. In some embodiments, the material is deposited on a conveyor and carried away from the mine face. The arms may be pivoted to adjust the position of each cutting drum.